Candy
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: I can't help but stare as he licks and sucks at that stupid piece of suger on a stick, he's always sucking on something. He drives me crazy as he sucks on that damn lollipop. TWOSHOT Slash
1. Suck It

**A/N: I don't know why I was thinking about this...I guess I just have slash on the brain. just a warning it's slightly naughty so if you don't like that you probably shouldn't read this. It's is one of the slash pairings that makes me happy. You'll have to guess who it is. It's going to be a two-shot but I'm not saying any names until the next chapter. **

**:D halloween candy and dr.pepper always makes me feel creative. Woot this will be fun!!**

**--**

He is a tease. A fucking tease. The bad thing is he knows he's a tease and he likes it. He likes the way I look at him as he sucks on that cherry lollipop. I can hear him sucking and slurping it. He knows he's turning everyone in the room on. The bad thing is we are in a big meeting, it's two days before Summerslam and we are going over last minute details. I turn and try to pay attention to Vince but I keep hearing sounds coming from him.

My eyes darted back over to him_._ Well...his mouth anyway. He's a very good looking person., I have to give him that. Well not as good looking as me but no one is as good looking as me. That mouth is the best thing about him. I don't know if it's the ring in his bottom lip or that silver barbell in his tongue. He is always sucking on a lollipop...I can't help but think how good it would feel to have his mouth wrapped around my-

"_Fuck, not here. Not in meeting for fuck sake_." I attempt to turn my head and pay attention, but I hear his little noises, the ones that indicate that he's sucking hard on his lollipop. My eyes quickly look over, to see him pop it out of his mouth, then go back to sucking on his little treat.

I took in a very shaky breath and adjusted my now tight dress pants. I heard someone chuckle beside me. Orton had that stupid grin on his ugly face. He knew what that kid did to me. The assclown found it quite funny.

Randy said something about all the boys going out tonight at this new club, I can't even remember what it's called. Not that I care, the only thing I care about is him, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and plunging it back into that sexy mouth of his.

After the meeting was over I quickly follow him into a secluded part of the arena. His smile widens when he see's me. He knew I would follow him. I always do. He sticks his tongue out and takes another seductive lick. I let out a growl and pin him against the wall.

" You act like such a little slut." I hissed pulling his long silky hair out of the elastic.

" It's not my fault you can't keep you eyes' off of little old me." He drawled clicking that tongue ring against his teeth. He wrapped one of his thin legs around my waist and pulled me closer to him. A small groan escaped my lips as he grinded his hips into mine.

"My hotel room. Be there in twenty minutes."

--

I was pacing back and forth across my room. My pants got tighter every moment. He walked into my room mintues later. Insted of a lollipop he was popping Skittles in his mouth. He was in a tight green fishnet top that showed off his belly button ring. His jeans were skin tight, I'm guessing he stole them from one of the divas. He looked good enough to eat.

He just smiles at me and slowly pulls his thin top over his head. He looked like a girl. Thin hips, long hair and those large green eye that were surrounded by mile long jet black lashes.

" Are you sure you want this?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my neck.. He pushes me back onto the bed.

I grab a handful of his hair and bring his lips to mine. He tastes like sugar. He just licked his lips and smiled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmured. He pushes up my shirt a bit, exposing skin and biting at it lightly. I groaned running my fingers through my short hair. I heard him unsnaps my button and I hear my zipper being pulled down slowly with his teeth. He shoves my pants down and presses his hand down on my straining erection.

I moaned throwing my head back. My head collided with the dark headboard, I let out a small curse, but he keeps going. The pleasure definitely overrides the pain.

He slowly pulls down my black boxers. A moan escapes my lips as the material skims across the head of my dick. He makes me spread my legs a bit and he knelled between them. He looks up at me with those large green eyes and I nod. He smirks and quickly takes the head of my erection into his mouth. I let out a startled gasp. My hand reaches out and tightens around the headboard, the other in his silky hair.

He rolls his tongue around and sucks, his cheeks hollowing out. If I was thinking, I would have laughed at the irony. He's doing the same thing he did with that mother fucking lollipop.

I groan because I can feel my release coming. He stroked the base of my cock with his hand and pushes his tongue up. When I felt the cool metal of his tongue ring, I cried out. Stars shoot underneath my closed eyelids and all my muscles tightening in release. I let out a low scream as I shot down his throat.

He slid beside me and started playing with my hair. He just layed there with a cocky little smile on his face as his ran his black panted nails down my chest. I felt my eyes close,he kills me everytime I do anything with him. The only thing that kept me awake was the feeling of his warm body beside me.

" I better go. I have to go over my match. Meet me in my room after your match. I'll throw you alittle party. You might need to wind down...Champ." He drawled pulling his shirt back over his head. I kept my eyes closed until I heard the crinkle of plastic. As he was leaving my room he popped another lollipop into his beautiful mouth.

**--**

**A/N: Can you guess who it is?? I made it kinda easy LOL. R&R**


	2. Piece of Candy

**A/N: Finally heres the end. I hope you all like it and oh yeah it contains alot of man sex....so if you don't like don't read. R&R**

**-----------**

" I want candy do do dodo I want candy..." I laughed when I saw his eyebrows furrow, he was trying to think of the rest of the song. I'm watching him again, but for once he isn't eating candy. He is sucking on a cigarete, with he can only make look kinda hot. We all got out of another meeting. I had my tie loose around my neck and the top three buttons undone. He was in dark jeans and a black sweater, the black made his eyes stand out.

" Are you fighting tonight?" I asked him. He looked like he was thinking, then he shrugged.

" Probably....I dunno?"

" Your a assclown you know that." I said ruffleing his hair.

" Yet, you still love me." He said giveing me a quick kiss. Before he could pull away I grabbed a handful of his long hair and crushed his lips against mine. He let out the whoreist moan. I pushed him aginst the wall and moved my mouth to his neck biteing him.

" Chhris.." He moaned as I bit down. I pulled away when I tasted abit of blood. I gave him a major love bite on his neck. I leaned in and licked away the blood and heard him moan louder. The moan came deep from his throut. It was extremely sluty.

" Meet me in my hotel room in twenty mintues...I need to get a few thing. Love you." He said kissing me quickly before he skipped off to his car. Damn, I was getting lucky tonight.

-----

"Where. Is. He." I moaned paceing back and forth in his hotel room.

I had been absent of his company for an entire hour now. An HOUR. The little bitch left me with these killer blue balls and he is so paying for this when he gets back. Through the use of rough, kinky punishment.

Whatever, I can't be mad as him anyways, might as well do something that benefits my sexy beast needs. I started to grin when I thought of all the sick shit I can do to him. But he would enjoy it.

Noice from behind the thick wooden door shattered my cock-hardening fantasies. The door slipped open and I barely caught sight of a few stray locks of purple hair before I was on my feet faster than you can say "enigma." My eyes latched onto a pair of breathtaking green eyes before my hands found his delicate little wrists and my mouth found his throat. I pinned him to the door, my thigh maneuvering between his as to spread his legs and one fist pinning his wrists above his head. His lips parted in shock and I took full advantage, my lips trailing from his lean neck to lay sweet yet demanding butterfly kisses along his jaw and finally my tongue slid into his mouth, which still tasted like sugar.

"Nngh," he whimpered into my mouth, and I could feel his knees weakening. My hips ground into his with even more conviction, and the bag that was dangling loosely from his fingertips fell to the floor with a thud. He whimpered again, a sexy little purr in the back of his throat. I smiled against his mouth and withdrew a bit, our foreheads coming to rest and his eyelashes lingered against my cheek as he struggled for breath before raising them dazedly to meet mine.

"What was that for?" He asked softly.

"For you being sexy," I responded cheekily, running my thumbs along his cheeks, a rich golden color beneath the pale red flush. "And for leaving me with this hard-on. You're evil, I tell you, evil."

He smiled and bit his full, swollen red lip. "Well, you might wanna re-think that, Jeri...cho. I got somethin' for youuuuuu. And I think…well, I hope at least, if you're into that kinda thing I mean…well okay I think you'll like this. Just wait…where'd it go? Did I - ?"  
He stepped away from me, his eyes darting every which way and this adorable little pout dancing at his mouth that I almost couldn't resist to kiss. "Oh. There you are," he said to the fallen bag. He was so fucking cute..

He picked it up and bit his lip again, and his eyes found me, and in those green eyes an adorably shy expression resided. A sweet little blush dusted the apples of his cheeks.

"So…we've been havin' sex and all that for a while now an' I really like it an' stuff," he began softly, looking at me quickly before lowering his gaze back to examine the tan carpet beneath his feet. "…And I dunno, it might be really dumb, 'probably is…but I just had this idea so…yeah, um…"

He flashed me another one of those fleeting glances, a quick glimpse of green, and then he set the bag on the desk in front of me. It was one of those brown paper bags that give randomly at grocery stores. He reached inside and pulled out a carton of ice cream. He still wasn't looking at me, but his blush increased and then he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Followed by whipped cream. And sprinkles. And holy I am freaking amazeing fuck…those little Maraschino cherries. He chewed at his pretty pink lips some more and observed my reaction quietly as I picked up and looked over these objects.

I chose to pin him to the door and plunge my tongue into his mouth. Judging by the rather slutty moan that greeted this assault, I believe it's safe to say that this was one expression of thanks that he enjoyed.

"Mmmm…so…I'm guessin' you uh…like it?" He laughed, that goofy Hardy laugh, at my eagerness.

"You. Are. Amazing." I said between kisses, enclosing his wrists within my fist once more, my thumb running along his racing pulse.

I released his wrists and just kissed him, the sweetest and most gentle kind that I could give. I cupped his face, my thumbs tracing the corner of his mouth, still swollen from the intensity of our previous kisses. "Oh, Jeff…" I breathed  
"The things I wanna do to you…"

"Do them." Jeff whispered. His hands were suddenly pressed against my chest. Pushing me onto the bed.

He giggled playfully and pounced onto my lap. Like a little kitten. "Rawr…" He growled and placed his hands on my hips. My eyes widened as he toyed with the hem of my shirt. Tease.

"Wait. Wait, pause…don't move Chris or I hurt you…" Jeff sprung off of my lap and ran to the door, returning moments later bearing armfuls of ice cream goodies.

He opened his arms and the treats spilled over the coffee table. He placed a hand on his hip and tapped his bottom lip, before selecting the can of whipped cream. He made a face at me and sat back on my lap. His nimble fingers, returning to play with my shirt. Finally he yanked it off of me, with a bit of struggling and an awkward laugh.

"Hm." He smiled at my now bare chest. He pressed down on the can of whipped cream, and a dollop of the substance shot out onto my nipple.

Jeff grinned and lowered his head to the little dip between my collarbone, his little kitten tongue darting out and dragging across the skin. He bit his lip, looking up at me shyly through his eyelashes, before returning to lick down my chest, ending with a wet lick at my nipple.

He swallowed the cream and then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the skin. Then he bit down with a little growl, and gave the same treatment to its counterpart. My head tipped back.

"You're sexy," he whispered, his tongue trailing from my chest to my neck, suckling and nipping lightly. He smiled, his teeth dragging along the skin of my throat and then he withdrew and sat back on his heels, smiling at me.

The grin did it, that little curl of his lip that brought my heart to a stutter, and I lost all control. I held his hips firmly and flipped us so he was lying sprawled on his back, with me lying on top of him.

"No, _you _are sexy," I grinned, as he uttered this little whimper of surprise at my sudden show of control. "And still wearing too much

I pulled off his shirt with ease and sat up on my knees so I could shimmy him out of his baggy pant then the boxers. And now he was naked. He was like an angel, a rainbow haired angel, all thin and lightly toned, lean muscles rippling up his abs and forearms and he had these slender thighs that tapered to firm calves and in the middle of all this was his cock. _He wasn't big like me..not to brag, but you know, I ain't gonna lie. It's really quite impressive_. But it fit his body perfectly, it was slender and I guess of average length, which was Jeff. My hands roamed anywhere and everywhere, kneading the muscles of his chest and then cupping them behind his neck to kiss him.

"Mmmm, you smell good, Chrissy," Jeff purred. "Now play with me."

"Oh, with pleasure." I grabbed for the bottle of chocolate syrup first. He purred again and I growled back and drew a big heart of chocolate to adorn the lovely golden flesh of his chest, so smooth and toned and perfect.

"Hey, it's a heart," He remarked endearingly, and I had to grant him a kiss for that.

I lowered my head to his chest, my tongue darting out and swirling around his pirced belly button first, before I dragged it up to meet the tip of the heart. My mouth traced the heart-shape perfectly, trailing over soft, pink nipples. I nipped at the skin lightly and from Jeff's lips escaped the sexiest little moan. My lips moved to neck and I sunk my teeth into the warm skin. Jeff whimpered pitifully and his fingers fisted tightly in my hair, pushing my head down further, begging for more. I bit again, a little lower this time and then licked at the lavender-pink mark that would be a purple/black bruise later. He moaned again and I kissed that mouth, my tongue dragging along the roof of his mouth and he mewled in pleasure.

I sat back on my heels and admired the delicious mess that I had made. Jeff's hair was everywhere, his skin flushed and bitten and bruised, and a light sheen of sweat adorned his chest and torso.

I made a grab for the ice cream. Jeff's eye brow quirked when he saw the ice cream, but his lips remained sealed. I bit my lips and threw the lid to the ground, dipping my finger into the coldsubstance. I knew Jeff's eyes were on me. I put the tip of my ice-cream covered finger on my tongue and slowly licked down the shaft of my finger, my eyes meeting Jeff's, and I was delighted to see the cloud of lust that shaded the emerald green. The ice cream was vanilla, which added to the effect of course.

"That's good," I murmured, as sexily as I knew how, and dipped my finger in the carton again. This time I put the tip of my finger, enveloped in a thick layer of ice cream, and touched the tip of Jeff's member. A choked whimper ripped from his throat at the contact.

"Chris…" he whispered. I lowered my mouth to the head of his cock, and licked off the little drop of ice cream I had placed there.

He made the most adorable little squeak and his hips lurched upwards. I smiled at his eagerness and I placed my tongue at the head of his cock again, tracing circles around the tip. He threw his head back at the sensation, whispering small, pleas and whimpers. I put another drop of ice cream on the tip, this time dragging my finger all the way down his shaft. This time I took the entire head into my mouth and suckled gently. He moaned above me and I sucked with more conviction, taking in more and more of his cock in such an achingly slow fashion.

His fingers threaded in my hair and tugged lightly, pleadingly, and I gripped his hips tightly and took him all the way to the hilt. I could feel it in the back of my throat. He tasted so sweet, the vanilla flavor intermingled with the naturally sweet taste that is Jeff. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked more and harder, and he moaned. He moaned rather like a cheap whore and it was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard.

One last lick to the underside of his member and he was finished. "Pl-please, Chris…oh my god…holy…holy…fuckI'm – nngh – coming…"

And come he did. I swallowed every drop, and Jeff's fingers twisted almost too tight on my hair and he found closure with a breathy sigh.

I licked up a few remaining drops and then turned our bodies so I was lying on the couch again and he was resting on top of me. He nestled his head into my chest and I stroked a few stray locks of hair from his flushed, beautiful face.

"You. Are. Amazing." He said quietly.

"You're kind of a slut, you know that?" I laughed and he slapped my arm with a fake pout then giggled and bit my chest.

"Hm. Well, I'm your slut. And you are my slut. So there." He bit me again and his eyes had this sparkle.

"And you are just the prettiest, sweetest little thing, do you know _that?_

He bit his lip, shy once more, and buried his head in my chest, lightly kissing it. "You're really sweet, Chrissy." He kissed my chest again. And again.

Then he raised himself to his knees so he was straddling my lap. I eyes his fingers as they closed on the bottle of chocolate syrup, a playful little grin dancing at his mouth.

" 'Wonder what I could do with this," he murmured, fake tapping his finger on his chin. "But first, I gotta get this thing off," he said, his fingers tugging at the waistband of my boxers.

I lifted my hips as to give him more access and he gratefully slipped the fabric off me , his eyes widening pleasurably at the sight that greeted them. It seems like it never failed to surprise him just how, well, _big _it was again, _I am not cocky, folks. Just speaking the truth, I swear_.

"Mmmm," he purred in appreciation. And I smiled because, that was kind of slutty too.

He uncapped the bottle of chocolate syrup and settled back on his heels. He drew a long line of thick chocolate down the shaft of my member. He lowered his head, his silky long purple hair draped across my thighs, and put his mouth to the tip. I growled a little, because, _damn, _and his little kitten tongue darted out and made little kitten licks around the head. I tugged at his hair, which I knew was a weak spot for him and he uttered an eager moan and dragged his tongue down the length.

He took the entire length into his mouth, sucking hard and biting softly, just enough to make me groan and feel a certain _something _building to near climax. His lips pressed up and down the shaft, teasing little butterfly kisses, and I fisted his hair and he moaned against my cock, sending little vibrations up and down the length. I could feel myself growing close, and I murmured so into his ear, my breath ghosting along the delicate shell. His eyes slipped closed and he slid my cock out of his lips.

"No, baby please, don't stop, nngh –"

"Come inside me." He whispered, nipping at my ear with his perfect, white teeth and a nearly inhuman growl licked the roof of my mouth.

"Inside you?" I asked with a small smirk.

He nodded, grinding his hips into my lap, his forehead resting against my shoulder, his fingers deftly stroking the baby hairs at the nape of my neck. "Please."

I flipped us again. I kissed his nose lightly as his thighs parted around my hips. My cock was already lubed up plenty, but Jeff needed a bit of attention before I was inside him. I squeezed a dollop of the chocolette srupe onto my finger and slid it inside of him.

He whimpered. "Another." I obeyed and slipped another finger inside. He writhed beneath me and his hips thrusted upwards. Jeff gripped my forearm and threw his head back, exposing his slender, golden throat

"Nngh," he moaned. "Need you…inside me....now Chris, jus' do it, please," he begged and I withdrew my fingers and placed myself at his opening.

"Ready?"

"Fuck god yes!" He placed his warm hands on my chest and I thrusted inside of him.

"Oh…holy…" he whispered. . My hips gyrated into his, filling him more and more with each thrust and he writhed and moaned and was always eager for more, that's why I loved him. We fit so perfectly.

I leaned down, still inside him, and kissed those perfect lips, flushed strawberry, and my calloused fingers brushed soft, golden mouth opened and my tongue slid languidly inside, and our tongues danced almost lazily, just smooth and sweet like melted chocolate.

Jeff growled against my mouth, his hands coming to rest on my hips. "Faster, Chris," he whispered into the corner of my mouth, and I kissed his upper lip, lingering a bit and then slamming into him. He threw his head back ,I had hit his sweet spot, dead-on.

He kissed my lips hard. "Chris...Chrissy…I'm coming, oh...... " His eyes closed as I felt a warm liquid cover my stomach, my climax soon followed. I collapsed on top of him, having only just enough strength to flip us so that he was lying on top of me. His eyes slipped closed as he exhaled onto my chest.

"You look like very hot Mr. Sexy beast." Jeff said playfully. I looked at the clock. I had to catch a plane in a couple hours. "Go to go?"

"Ya." I said not wanting to let go of Jeff. He looked up at me and smiled.

" You have to go Champ. We can get together next pay-per-veiw..Love you." Jeff said kissing me.

"I love you too and Jeff..."

"Ya Chris?" He asked watching me get dressed.

"You are so fucking sweet..Your just like a piece of candy."


End file.
